If tomorrow never Comes
by StarKate
Summary: Jack hears a song, and it makes him think about his life.....
1. Default Chapter

Title: If tomorrow never Comes  
  
Author: Kate sky_fly1@hotmail.com Feedback please! I love to hear what people think!  
  
Genre: S/J romance, and a little bit of humor. For people who might like a bit of a romantic comedy type thing. (  
  
Summary: Jack hears a song, and his mind starts wandering....  
  
Spoilers: a bit for Upgrades and the episode after, it's set near the end of Season Four.  
  
OK, you know the drill, I don't own the characters, I'd be a lot richer if I did! I'm not getting any money for this, I just love writing fanfic. The song 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' is written by Ronan Keating, so he gets all the credit for the excellent lyrics. 'Straight from the heart' belongs to Brian Adams, one of my dad's favourite singers.  
  
Author's Note: this fanfic is really experimental, I'm just seeing if anyone likes this type of thing, so can you tell me if you enjoy it? If you do, I'd love to write more, so tell me please! Much appreciated!  
  
  
  
If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill wandered into his office rubbing his eyes. Not enough sleep. He grinned ruefully. How often did he say that? Sg1 had just returned from an exhausting mission on P3Q 790, setting up trade between worlds. The Colonel just wanted a hot shower an some rest.  
  
He sat down in his chair, and without thinking, turned on the radio. He groaned. Sappy stuff he could do without this morning. He stood and reached over to turn it off but paused as he heard the words.  
  
Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, Who never knew how much I loved them  
  
Now I live with the regret My feelings for them Never were revealed  
  
Charlie. Sara. His heart clenched inside of him.Resolutely he pushed those thoughts aside, and concentrated on the song drifting out of the speakers.  
  
If tomorrow never comes, Will she know how much I love her?  
  
He thoughts turned to his second in command. The blond major was just about the centre of his world at the moment. Independant, bright, way smarter than me, he thought to himself with a smile, as he pictured her in his mind. Tall, thin, with short golden hair framing her face and deep blue eyes, she was a beacon in the otherwise dark world. Their flirting had come to an end though when they were forced to admit their deeper feelings for each other. Anger and frustration coursed through his veins, as he thought of the events that just might have ruined their friendship forever. His feelings for Sam had been running stronger lately, and if anything happed to her..... His eyes prickled in spite of himself. Without her he was lost.  
  
If my time has come, She will have to face The world alone  
  
Would she ever doubt How I feel about her In my heart?  
  
If something happened to either of them offworld, would she know how he felt inside?  
  
So tell that someone  
  
That you love What you're thinking of, If tomorrow never comes  
  
The last faint notes of the song died away. He absent-mindedly switched off the radio, while inside a decision was forming. He couldn't stand it any longer. If he didn't tell her how he felt soon, he never would. But how could he? His brow drew together over his chocolate eyes, and a smile curled the corners of his mouth, as a plan came to him...  
  
***  
  
Afternoon, two days later, Sam's lab  
  
"Hey Major," Samantha Carter glanced up from her microscope at her commanding officer and smiled at him, before looking down again, not trusting herself with those deep brown eyes. "Hi Sir." "Debriefing, you comin?" he gestured to the door. She slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot, I just so absorbed in this!" She ran her fingers through her hair distractedly. "We'd better go." The colonel headed out the door with the rushed major in tow.  
  
***  
  
"OK people, I understand there were various artifacts discovered on your mission to P3Q 790, Doctor Jackson, would you explain?" General Hammond took a seat as Daniel took his place at the head of the table. He began his speech on the artifacts they'd found. O'Neill made no effort to conceal his boredom. Archaological speeches were definatly not one of his all favourite pastimes. He doodled in his notebook, covering the page in squiggles and mess. Tapping his pen on the table, he glanced around the room. Teal'c looking as usual; like he was made out of stone, with the occasional superior lift of an eyebrow. Daniel looked breathless and excited as he told of the treasures they'd unearthed on that rock. Sam was listening to Daniel's long litany. She glanced around, and caught him looking at her, coloured slightly, and gave him a tiny smile which he returned. Finally Daniel finished his report. Hammond glanced around at them. "Dismissed." Sg1 headed for the door. The colonel turned to the others as they walked alomg the corridoor. "So what's everyone up to tonight?" Daniel furrowed his brow. "I've got a big report to get done on the artifacts we got." "Teal'c?" O'Neill glanced at the Jaffa. "I have yet to catch up on my Kil'noreem O'Neill." The colonel turned to his second-in-command. "Carter, you up for somethin?" "Ok sir." Carter headed towards her lab. "Aw come on Carter, you really need to get out......what?" He reached the door, and looked into her lab, as Daniel and Teal'c kept walking down the corridoor. "Just let me get this experiment finished and change, and we can go." She smirked at the look on his face. Jack was shocked. "This is a first Major," he tried to hold back his grin, and failed. "I've got a report to fill out, so how about we leave at 8?" "Sounds fine sir." Sam turned back to her work, as he headed out the door and down the coridoor. He was walking dazedly to his office, but not before hearing a distinctive, "Yes!" from the lab. He grinned.  
  
***  
  
Sam did a little victory dance around her lab, feeling very light-headed and happy. She had no idea on earth what made her accept, but she was glad she did. Unable to keep the grin off her face, she sat down at her bench. The major tried to get back to her work, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking about a certain grey haired colonel, and the coming evening for them both. Suddenly, a little thought surfaced. What about the rules of conduct? She quickly dismissed it. Tonight was just a night between friends, just friends.  
  
***  
  
Head to Chapter 2 


	2. If tomorrow never Comes 2

If tomorrow never Comes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack O'Neill strolled down towards the Major's lab, with thoughts flying around his head in some crazy pattern. He fixed the collar of his ever- present leather jacket, and realised with a start that he'd reached the lab. He knocked lightly on the doorfame of the open door. Sam looked up. "Oh, hay sir." His heart skipped a beat. She looked so...well, beautiful. She may look good in BDUs, but plain-clothes suited her better. Willing his mind to stop it, he gestured out the door. "You ready to go?" She nodded, and switched off the equipment she had been working with. She then reached for her car keys. "Leave em Carter. Come on, we'll take mine." He passed his keys from hand to hand before heading for the door. She followed, tugging the lab door closed behind her.  
  
"Whadda you say we grab somethin to eat?" He pushed the lift button. "I could go for that." She smiled at him as they stepped in. "How about Chinese?" Jack smirked. "I was thinking steak, maybe O'Malley's?" The major laughed. "Just as long as we don't do a repeat of last time!" Both grinning, they emerged from the lift and headed towards the Colonel's jeep.  
  
***  
  
"And then Janet practically had to chain you to the I .V to stop you leaving!" Sam giggled remembering. "Well the good doctor wouldn't believe that Iwas fine!" O'Neill grimaced. " I've never had so many needles in my life!" She giggled again, and took a sip of her diet coke, as she looked around at the small crowd in the resteraunt. "You don't like the infirmary much do you?" She chewed on a mouthful of steak. "It's just that every time I land up in there, the word pincushion takes on a whole new meaning." He took a bite of his salad as she grinned. Sam finished off the steak. "I'm full." Jack nodded as he took the last bite of his. "Me too." He patted his stomach. She gulped down the end of her coke. "You know I still can't believe we packed down three of these each last time," she looked at the now empty plate. O'Neill smirked. "Be grateful it didn't damage your figure Major." She took a swipe at him, grinning. "Ok, let's make a deal, you pay for the steaks, and I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Jack smiled. "Deal. Waiter," he took the bill, before standing. "Come on Carter, I'll drop you home." She stood, and stretched. "Ok, let's hit the road." They headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later they pulled up in front of Sam's house. They got out of the jeep and wandered up the drive, talking and laughing. On the porch Sam turned to her commanding officer. " Thanks for tonight sir, I had a great time." She studied her feet. "Any time Carter." An awkward silence followed his words. O'Neill shifted slightly. "Um, I'd better, ah, go." Sam nodded slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she half asked, half told him. He nodded, and began heading back to the jeep, as she let herself into the house.  
  
Sam slowly closed the door, then rested her forehead on it, tears welling up in her eyes. She made her way up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Outside at that moment, Jack was head resting his head on the steering wheel, quietly cursing himself for not telling her how he felt.  
  
***  
  
Sam lay on her bed, tears silently streaming down her face. Never had she felt such pain inside. The feelings she had for Jack she knew weren't allowed, but she couldn't just ignore them, they kept coming back to her.  
  
Suddenly strains of music began floating in from her open window. Somebody having a party I suppose she thought. But before she could get up to close the window, a deep voice began to sing.  
  
I could start dreamin but never ends As long as you're gone we may as well pretend I've been dreamin, Straight from the heart  
  
Her heart skipped. She slowly sat up, and listened to the words.  
  
You say it's easy but who's to say That we'd be able to keep it this way But it's easier Comin straight from the heart  
  
Sam stood and wandered to the window in a daze. What she saw made her jaw drop. Colonel Jack O'Neill standing on her front lawn. With a microphone. Singing. He saw her standing in the window and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
***  
  
Sam dashed down the stairs, to the front door. Heart pounding, she opened it and stepped outside. The colonel turned to her as she walked towards him. She opened her mouth, but he hushed her. "Before you say anything, I just want to say a few things, and hope you feel the same way. I ....I love you. And I'm willing to wait for you, for as long as it takes." His dark eyes studied her face. Her heart soared. She smiled up at him. " I love you too, and always will, no matter what happens." She gently leaned in and kissed him. He took her in his arms, and they held each other, moving gently to the music.  
  
Oh give it to me straight From the heart Tell me we can Make a minor star You know I never go As long as I know It's coming straight from the heart.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
